Everything Changes in an Instant
by Peanutbuttertoast1
Summary: Everything changes for Hermione in an instant...


Hermione Jean Granger had spent the better part of seven years helping her best friend Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort...aka Tom Riddle. When the war was over and she returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year that she missed due to being on the run, things had changed drastically. Harry and Ron were off working at the Ministry of Magic, in their Auror training program. No longer were the three members of the Golden Trio joined at the hip. Harry was dating Ginny, which was no surprise. What had been a surprise was that after several weeks of trying to date and finally taking that step into a proper relationship...Hermione and Ron realized that they were better off as friends and ended their brief liaison.

So Hermione left for a while, taking a port-key to Australia to find her parents. When she arrived, her parents weren't where she had hoped they'd be...no...it had taken a few weeks, but she had finally tracked down Monica and Wendell Wilkins to a small cemetery outside Sydney. After a few days of bitter tears and even harsher recriminations, Hermione Granger returned home to London...put her parent's dental practice and home up sale. She didn't want any reminders of what she'd lost.

The trauma's kept coming however, for when she met with her parent's solicitor, he gave Hermione a key...to a safety deposit box at the bank her parents used for all their financial needs. She hadn't thought much about it, but grabbed the papers and placed them into her trusty beaded bag and headed back to Grimmauld Place. A few days later, when she was getting all the necessary paperwork signed for the realtor for her parents home, she remembered about the paperwork from the safety deposit box. Grabbing it out of her bag, she sifted through the more mundane paperwork...titles for the home and business. It wasn't until she reached a large Manila envelope that looked rather old and had her name on it that she became a bit wary.

Opening the envelope, what Hermione found inside made her blood go cold and her eyes start to glaze over. Reading the information on the pages, at first she thought it was some sort of joke. Calling her parents solicitor, disabused Hermione of any fanciful notions she may have had as to the authenticity of the paperwork in her hands. It seemed as if her parents had adopted her in late September of 1979. Looking through the papers, there was no mention of biological parents, names...anything that might have given Hermione a hint as to whom her real parents might've been.

Sitting there in tears, Hermione felt as if the bottom had fallen out of her life. Everything she'd ever known as truth, was ripped away...and her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

It took a few hours for Hermione to calm herself, and when she finally did, she placed the paperwork back into her beaded bag and decided to put the entire situation out of her mind. It wasn't as if she could ask her parents why they'd lied. And as far as Hermione knew, there were no charms nor potions that could discern paternity without both a parent and a child being present. Hermione wondered for a moment if her biological parents might have been magical, but without anyway to verify that...it was impossible to know for sure.

The next morning Hermione shared with Harry, Ron and Ginny the truth about her parents death, but left the larger truth of her adoption to herself. Her friends were supportive and loving as always, but for the first time in her life, Hermione felt adrift. School would be resuming soon, and she was looking forward to the experience and the distraction.

As luck would have it, Hermione made Head Girl her final year and Theodore Nott was Head Boy. Theo was a Slytherin, quiet and aloof. He didn't have many close friendships within his house, but he did associate with Malfoy and Zabini regularly. It was common enough to find the three Slytherin boys studying in the Heads Dorms most nights. They did so, to stay away from the other students, who were unhappy that Malfoy had escaped punishment from Azkaban, (even with Harry testifying for him)...

Hermione was always polite to the three boys...even though she could tell they barely tolerated her presence most days. As the year progressed however, Zabini and Nott seemed to warm up to her, while Malfoy remained cold and aloof. Hermione had never meant to eavesdrop on their conversations but one night towards the end of the term, before Yule...she had read that Thoros Nott had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss...which was to be carried out after the new year. Theo was talking to his friends about visiting his father one last time over the holidays. When Hermione walked out of her dorm room to get something to drink, the three boys glared at her...but in a moment of Gryffindor bravery, she brought some tea and biscuits over to the three Slytherin's and gave Theo her condolences about his father. Despite having no love for Death Eaters, Hermione could empathize with losing a parent.

Malfoy had sneered at her and told her to mind her own business, but Hermione ignored him. She smiled awkwardly at Theo and told him that she understood how hard it was to lose your parents. When he'd asked her how she knew, Hermione softly told him that she'd obliviated her parents before she went on the run with Harry and Ron...removed any trace that she'd been their daughter...and when she went to retrieve them from where she'd hidden them...they were dead. The look on all three boy's faces was one Hermione would never forget...the shock, admiration and then understanding flitted across each face then Theo nodded his thanks, and Hermione left them to retreat to her dorm room.

After school resumed in the New Year, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that the three Slytherin's were much friendlier, especially Theo. He would invite Hermione to study with them from time to time and in the spirit of trying to get past old prejudices, Hermione agreed. It turned out Blaise Zabini was quite witty and made her laugh often, while Theo was intelligent and easy-going. Malfoy however, never seemed to allow himself to completely relax around her, but she would catch him staring at her often, when he thought she wasn't looking.

Draco Malfoy was an enigma, Hermione realized. He had been raised to be a bigoted prat, but beyond that, he was very intelligent, sarcastically witty and unnervingly oozed sex appeal. There were times that Hermione could swear she could feel the tension in the room when she and Malfoy were present. It didn't help that his eyes were a stormy grey that sucked you into their depths and held you helplessly enthralled. By Easter break, Hermione came to the shocking realization that she was beginning to fancy Draco Malfoy...and the thought disturbed her as much as it exhilarated her.

She knew that Malfoy would never see her as anything but a lowly mudblood. But there were times, when she felt him staring, that she wondered just what he was thinking. After Easter, Malfoy started to openly engage her...at first it was a question about homework, or some concept in class they were working on. But soon, they started debating magical theory...and astonishingly both realized they had an affinity for alchemy. Malfoy was passionate about the subject, and Hermione was deeply impressed with how seriously he seemed to take his studies.

With NEWTS on the horizon, study time in the dorms became a regular thing...and all four students...three Slytherin's and one Gryffindor...could be found studying the nights away. When exams finally came and went, Hermione felt relieved but a bit sad to be leaving Hogwarts for good. When her NEWT scores came back a week after graduation, she was ecstatic to have received ten NEWTS. Theo had sent her an owl letting her know he received eight NEWTS, as did Malfoy while Blaise got seven. Hermione wrote Theo back and told him how she had fared on her exams, and he was extremely impressed...as were his friends from what he'd shared. The two made plans to meet for lunch the next week, and a firm friendship was born.

It was unsurprising that Hermione's secret didn't stay that way forever. After NEWTS, Hermione decided to go work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she decided to pursue a career in Magical Law. Theo went to work for the Department of Mysteries...Blaise decided to go into Auror training and Malfoy decided to pursue a Masters in Potions with Professor Slughorn. Things were going well, and Hermione made it a point to meet up with Theo, (and by extension Blaise and Malfoy), weekly for drinks.

On her twentieth birthday, Harry had decided to throw her a huge birthday bash and invited everybody...even Hermione's Slytherin friends, much to Ron's disgust. That night changed her life forever. The party was going along swimmingly, and Viktor had come at the last minute to surprise her...which had made Hermione ecstatic to see her old friend. They'd talked most of the night, and Hermione didn't realize that angry grey eyes had been watching them jealously the entire evening. When she tried to leave Grimmauld to return back to her flat in Diagon Alley that she'd just sublet, she was tipsy...and could barely make it through the floo. Strong arms grabbed her as she called out her address, and amber eyes locked onto grey ones momentarily before the floo whooshed them back to Hermione's flat.

It wasn't too long after that, tongues and teeth clashed while clothes were being torn from Hermione's body as Malfoy lifted her up and stalked towards her bedroom, all the while never letting his mouth leave hers. Once the contraceptive charm was cast, their coupling was frantic, filled with unrestrained passion, leaving both of them sweaty and completely sated. Three more times that night Hermione and Draco gave into their mutual desire for each other, and in the morning Hermione was left completely sore, but satisfyingly spent as Draco held her to him in the afters. Their singular tryst blossomed to a full on affair. No one knew that they were shagging, and it was just as well as Hermione was sure that not one of her friends would understand the raw passion she held for Draco. Draco didn't seem eager to share the particulars with his friends either, and for the time being that was alright with Hermione.

Six months later, Theo had an accident in the Department of Mysteries. Due to the secrecy of what he was working on, no one knew right away...but soon the word got out. His friends were the first to be notified and Draco had told her on one of their nights together that Theo had been injured. Hermione decided to visit her friend in St. Mungos the following day, so with flowers in hand, she found herself outside Theo's door...not meaning to listen in on a very private conversation.

Theo wasn't alone...he was talking with someone Hermione didn't recognize, but soon realized was probably his supervisor in the DoM. They were talking about Theo's project and what had happened during the accident. It wasn't the accident details that caught Hermione's attention, but the confession Theo shared with his supervisor. It seemed that before Thoros Nott died, he informed his son and heir that Theo had a sister, stolen away when she was just a few days old. Theo was trying to develop a bonding charm using runes to amplify its potency in hopes of locating his long lost sister. Hermione could only hear the thumping of her heart pounding in her ears, and she quickly moved away from the door...hoping that she hadn't been seen.

She left the hospital that day and took a week to decide if she wanted to approach Theo about what she'd heard. Perhaps, she thought, it might be easier to share with him about her adoption...see if he made the possibility of a connection. It may be nothing...but then it might not and what did Hermione have to lose? So with a tentative plan made, Hermione decided to write Theo a letter and see if he wanted to meet her at her flat for dinner the following week.

During this period of time, Draco was becoming a bit distant. Hermione had begun to realize that she was open to something more with the blonde Slytherin, but the few times she'd broached the subject, he'd quickly deferred to something else, so she stopped bringing it up. On thr day of her dinner with Theo, Hermione left work early and made some lasagna with breadsticks. When Theo finally showed, he looked good...a little haggard but otherwise seemed in good spirits.

As the food was served, Theo asked Hermione what the occasion was...why she'd invited him for dinner. Hermione quieted for a moment and gave Theo a haunted look, which caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. Slowly moving her adoption papers towards Theo, he gave her a puzzled look, but then opened the folder and started to read. Hermione realized soon enough that Theo had gotten to the part where she'd been adopted, because his eyes got huge. When he was done, Theo looked up and asked quietly, "How long have you known you were adopted?"

Hermione told Theo the entire sad story, and when she was finished, Theo gave her a contemplative look. "Why are you sharing this with me?"

Hermione sighed, and decided to share part of the truth. "I overheard a bit of the conversation you'd had with, what I'd assumed to be your boss at the DoM the other day...about how you're working on finding a charm to determine familial bonds or something to that affect. I left right after, because I didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping, but I didn't know who else to go to with this. I've done extensive research and I have no idea how to go about finding out who my birth parents are. I mean, they still could be muggles, right? Or they might be magical? It's all so confusing." Hermione sighed and dropped her head, waiting to see how Theo would respond.

After a few moments silence, Theo cleared his throat and said, "Is this your actual birthdate?" Pointing to the birth certificate.

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Theo nodded. "Well, I can't talk about my research as you know...so I'm not sure how I can help right now."

Hermione looked at her friend stoically and nodded, realizing that either Theo didn't see the possible connection, or if he did, he didn't want Hermione Granger as a possible sister. "Okay." Hermione gave Theo her best smile. "I understand, and I thank you for coming tonight and I would appreciate it if you didn't share this with anyone. I haven't told anyone about the adoption."

Theo nodded reluctantly. "I won't, I promise. The dinner was great...you're an excellent cook Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione said stiffly.

The two friends talked for a bit more and then Theo left and Hermione watched him go, trying to hold back the frustrated tears that threatened to spill forth.

Hermione returned to work the next day to see a few of the witches in her department huddled around gossiping. Rolling her eyes Hermione made her way to her desk when she spotted a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet out of the corner of her eye. On the cover was Draco, standing next to a beautiful brunette and the caption read...Malfoy Heir officially courting Astoria Greengrass. Hermione's face paled, and she felt her hands shaking...in anger or hurt she really didn't know, but now she understood why Draco had refused to discuss going public with their relationship.

The rest of the day, Hermione went through the motions of work like an automaton. Harry came and had lunch with her, and Hermione plastered on her best face and smiled brightly, all the while dying inside. Draco didn't want her, and it seemed as if Theo didn't want her either...

Hermione decided to request a week off...and she left her flat, not telling anyone where she was going. Taking her floo to London, Hermione made her way through the Leaky Cauldron and out to Muggle London. Heading towards her bank, she made a withdrawl, and with passport in hand, boarded the first flight out of Heathrow...destination, the Maldives.

When she returned home the following week, tanned, rested and renewed...Hermione went through all her mail and noticed several letters from Harry, Ginny, George...there was even one from Ron...all wanting to know where she was and to contact them as soon as she returned. There was another letter from Theo, asking her to meet him at his office when she returned but it was the last letter from Malfoy, that had Hermione seeing red...without opening it, she burned it to ash and took a deep breath, reminding herself that she wasn't going to allow anyone to break her heart again.

The next morning, Hermione returned to her office and Harry stopped by first thing to ask her where she'd been. Seeing his best friend tanned and glowing, Harry hugged her and told her he'd be back for lunch...that he wanted to hear all about her trip. Hermione smiled freely and promised to meet him in the atrium at noon. The Daily Prophet was sitting on her desk, and sure enough, there was another society picture of Malfoy with the Greengrass chit. Hermione rolled her eyes and burned the paper, smirking as she watched it go up in flames. After lunch with Harry, Hermione had to make a stop to get some information from the Ministry archives, and as she was heading back to her office, she'd noticed her door was ajar. Sighing heavily, she moved into her office and saw a head of pale blonde hair and striking grey eyes staring at her.

"Malfoy." She said matter-of-factly. "What can I do for you?"

Moving elegantly to her seat, Hermione sat regally and gave Malfoy what she hoped was her most dismissive look.

She watched as the blonde sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his pale hair...hair that Hermione remembered, was as soft and silky as it appeared to be.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last few days Granger, but no one seemed to know where you took off to."

"I was on vacation, Malfoy...and now I'm back. Again, what can I do for you."

Draco stared uneasily for a moment, and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just wanted to come by and see if we could have dinner sometime this week...I'd like to talk to you."

Hermione smirked, which caused Draco's eyes to widen momentarily. "I don't think that's a good idea, Malfoy. I would rather not have people speculating that I'm doing anything untoward with a wizard who is already committed to another witch. So if there's nothing else?"

Hermione could see Draco's cheeks darken pink, and his nostrils flare at her dismissive attitude. "Granger, look...I would rather we talk about this in private."

Hermione just chuckled, which caused Draco's face to darken even more. "The time for talking has passed, I'm afraid. I seem to recall wanting to have a discussion weeks ago...but you put me off and now I know why. Don't worry Malfoy, I won't tell anyone you lowered yourself by having sex with the mudblood. Your dirty little secret is safe with me...now if you don't mind? I have work to do, as I've been gone for a week and have to catch up on my paperwork. Good day."

Hermione waved Draco off dismissively, which made the blonde even angrier. "This isn't over Granger." Draco scowled out testily.

"Over?" Hermione laughed harshly. "Apparently we never had anything worthy of being over Malfoy. Does a relationship count if no one knows it exists?" Giving Malfoy her haughtiest look, Draco just stood there in shock, not sure how to take this new and improved Hermione Granger. He was expecting a fight, tears, definitely anger...but not this cold indifference. It made him both angry and worried and he didn't like the feeling at all.

Hermione watched Malfoy leave her office, and she sighed in resignation feeling a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Hermione was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. She knew what Draco wanted to say to her...he couldn't possibly be seen with a mudblood, as his parents would disown him and blah, blah, blah...nonsense, bigoted, Pureblood...shite. That's all it was, and Hermione wasn't going to waste her precious time listening to that garbage.

At the end of the day, Hermione headed down to the DoM, and told the secretary she was there to see Theodore Nott. Sitting down and waiting, Hermione was surprised when Theo came through the door from somewhere smiling widely at her.

"Hey Hermione, you look good. Did you go somewhere this last week?"

Nodding stiffly, Hermione tried to act natural, but after Draco's rejection, she wasn't sure she could deal with Theo right now. "Yes. What can I do for you Theo? Your note said for me to meet you."

Theo looked at the curly-haired witch closely, and noticed the strain around her mouth and eyes. Nodding, he motioned for Hermione to follow him back to his office. Once there he shut the door and silenced it, offering Hermione a glass of firewhiskey, which she refused.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night, when we had dinner. You caught me off guard and I was frankly, stunned and a bit unsure."

"Unsure of what, Theo?"

Theo sighed and sat back, taking a sip of his drink. "Of how much you'd actually heard of the conversation with my boss that day."

Theo watched Hermione's face closely, but to the witch's credit her face gave nothing away. Hermione looked away from him for a bit and then stared back at Theo and shook her head sadly. "Look, I think we both know what I heard, and I get it Theo. I really do. So let's just forget we ever had that conversation and go back to being casual acquaintances, okay?"

Theo looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you get, Hermione?"

"I get that you don't want to entertain the idea that I might be your sister. That Hermione Granger...mudblood...just might be related to you. I get it."

Theo shook his head, not sure exactly where Hermione had gotten the idea she had currently. "Look, the reason I didn't say anything the other night was because I needed to talk to my boss about the situation before coming to you directly. What we do here is highly confidential, so I needed to get his permission first. Merlin, Hermione! I'd be fucking thrilled to have you for a sister...don't ever think otherwise. Why would you even...I mean, have I ever done anything this last year to make you think I would be so petty?"

Hermione sighed, and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry Theo, I'm just a bit touchy these days. Please don't take it personally but if your willing to find out with me, I'd be happy to have you for a brother."

Theo nodded and smiled, and sent an owl to his boss who came into the office quickly, as if he'd been expecting the missive. Together all three of them went to a private area where both Theo's and Hermione's blood samples were taken as well as some other tissue samples. Finley Dingle, Theo's boss, told Hermione that it would take a few days to get the results of the testing back, but he'd keep the information confidential until then. Hermione gave Theo a hug and left the Ministry, going home and taking a bath...trying to block out the day's dramas.

As it was, it took four days to get the results from the testing back. During that time, Hermione had received two additional owls from Malfoy requesting to meet, but she just burned them, not caring to hear what the blonde had to say. When Hermione had questioned Theo in passing about Draco's courtship with Astoria, Theo just shrugged and said that Lucius and Narcissa were adamant that Draco make a good match with a witch within the Sacred 28. Hermione just rolled her eyes but wisely didn't comment any further on it.

Hermione finally received an owl from Theo stating that the tests were done, and for her to come down to his office at the end of the day. Hermione wrote back a quick note, stating she'd be there around six, which came far quicker than she thought it would. When she finally reached Theo's office, Mr. Dingle was there with the results in his hand and he had a welcoming smile on his face. His obvious reaction, told Hermione everything she needed to know, so it was no surprise when Theo was handed the results and tears sprung from the corners of his eyes. Shakily handing her the papers, Hermione looked down and saw that the testing had come back a 99.4% matrilineal match. Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott were in fact, full brother and sister.

Mr. Dingle gave the newfound siblings some privacy, reiterating that all information was confidential until such time as Theo and Hermione decided to make their situation public. The two siblings shared a glass of firewhiskey and Hermione asked Theo if any of his friends knew about what their Father had shared before he died, or that she might be his sister. Theo just shook his head, telling his sister that he hadn't wanted to tell anyone until he knew for sure. Hermione sighed in relief and then shared with Theo everything that had happened over the last six months with Malfoy. Theo became incensed that his best friend could have treated Hermione so shamefully. Hermione just shrugged indifferently and watched as her brother started chuckling about the fact that Hermione was now Sacred 28 too, and far more prestigious than a Greengrass. Hermione gasped and choked on her firewhiskey causing both siblings to guffaw hysterically; which was exactly how Draco Malfoy found them a few moments later, stopping by unexpectedly.

When the blonde walked into Theo's office, his eyes widened at the scene before he glowered unhappily. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, then at Theo and started laughing uncontrollably, which caused Theo to snicker in glee. Malfoy's face reddened angrily as he watched his best mate, and the witch he'd been seeing and forced to give up, laughing at his expense. Soon, Hermione calmed down and looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Theo just shook his head and waved his hand as if saying, "I'll go along with whatever you decide." Hermione nodded at her brother and gazed up at Malfoy, who was glaring at both of them in confusion. Standing regally, Hermione went around to the other side of Theo's desk and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, relishing in Draco's face darkening, while Theo just sniggered at his sister's Slytherin nature. "Be a good boy Theo, and tell your best friend our wonderful news, won't you dear?"

Theo tried not to laugh at the gobsmacked look Draco had on his face. "Sure, love. I can do that."

"You're the best, Theo. Come by tomorrow, alright?"

Theo nodded and winked at his sister, who was laughing joyfully as she walked out of his office. Once Hermione was gone, Theo turned his eyes to his friend and glared harshly, causing Draco to flounder momentarily before regaining his righteous indignation. "You want to tell me what the fuck that was all about, mate?" Draco sneered.

Theo just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Not sure what you're talking about mate."

"I'm talking about you and Granger sitting down here, drinking firewhiskey, very comfortable with each other."

Theo's smirk got a bit wider. "What's it to you mate? You're happily courting Astoria Greengrass last I'd heard."

Draco harrumphed and sneered as he sat back in his chair. "You know that wasn't by choice, but Father insisted and Mother was just as adamant."

"And you just can't say no to Lucius and Narcissa...you never could Draco. Even when it wasn't what you'd wanted. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now...to stand up for what you want."

Draco's sneer deepened. "You don't have parents breathing down your neck, reminding you of keeping the bloodline pure...no, you're down here getting touchy feeling with Granger...or have you forgotten that the girl's blood status isn't exactly pure, Theo?"

At this, Theo chuckled deeply, earning him a confused stare from his best mate. "Ah, now there's an interesting turn of events, my friend." And with a flick of his wand, Theo sent the results of the tests he'd had done with Hermione into his best friend's lap. Draco looked up at him with a scowl, then proceeded to read through the papers, his face becoming more ashen by the minute. When he was done, Draco's hands were visibly shaking and hed felt like he was going to be sick.

"This can't be right! How?" Draco sputtered inelegantly.

"Well, before dear old Dad was given the Dementors kiss, I went to visit him as you know. What I didn't tell anyone at the time, was that apparently my mum gave birth to twins...yep...I had that look too when Dad told me." Theo chuckled again at the countenance of shocked horror on his friend's face. "My sister was taken a few days after she was born...no one knew how or who did the deed...but Dad questioned everyone and there were no leads. It was never reported to the Aurors, and he obliviated the healer and the nurse who attended Mum's birth."

"I don't understand, how in Salazar's name did you two figure this out?"

Theo sat back and watched the emotions flitting over his best friend's face. There was shock, confusion, anger and a touch of sadness in those grey eyes that had Theo wondering if his friend was really much more emotionally invested with his sister than Hermione had thought.

"Hermione overheard a conversation when I was in the hospital and she confided to me that when she'd found out her parents died, she'd also discovered papers in their bank vault that indicated they had adopted her. She's known for a while, but didn't confide in anyone, because she didn't know if it would've ever been possible to find out whom her real parents were. I saw the date of birth on those documents and realized that she might very well be my long lost sister. We had the testing done earlier this week and you now hold those results in your hands. For some reason I can't fathom, she thought I wouldn't want Hermione Granger mudblood...for a sister."

Theo saw Draco visibly flinch and his eyes hardened at his friend's discomfort. Draco's grey eyes met his friend's and he sighed unhappily. "She told you, didn't she?"

"About the two of you?"

Draco nodded. Theo just responded in kind, watching his friend's face fall at the confirmation. "I never meant to hurt her mate...you have to know that."

"What I do know Draco, is you slept with my sister...granted I didn't know that she was my sister when you were having sex with her...but you knew Lucius and Narcissa would've never allowed you to openly court Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch. So why in the fuck did you ever start something with Hermione if you had no intention of seeing it through?"

Draco ran an agitated hand through his hair, looking more despondent than Theo had ever seen him. "I didn't intend for it to go as far as it did. On the night of her birthday, I saw her with Krum and I was just jealous and angry, okay? I took her home and one thing led to another...I thought it would have been a one-off...but I couldn't let her go. My father found out I was seeing her in secret, bloody fucking arsehole threatened..."

At Theo's growl, Draco looked up at his friend in surprise. "Your father threatened my sister?"

"Fucking hell Theo! Lucius didn't know Hermione was a Nott, okay? Not that it makes it right, but I started dating Astoria to make Lucius happy...I didn't want him to hurt Hermione...I care for her."

"I can see that you prat. But she's never going to forgive you, you realize that? You hurt her Draco...more than she'd like to admit to."

Draco nodded sadly. "I never meant to hurt her...I've been trying to get her to talk to me for days but she just dismisses me..."

"Do you love her?" Theo asked quietly.

Draco gazed up at his friend despondently and nodded. "I never meant for it to happen, but yes...I'm in love with the bossy swot. She's brilliant you know? I think I started falling for her back during our last year, but didn't fully realize it until Lucius confronted me."

Theo sat back and contemplated the situation like any good Slytherin would do. "Have your father and Astoria's signed the final betrothal contracts?"

"Yes, they were finalized this past week."

Theo nodded...well that was it. Once the contracts were signed, there were only very few circumstances that would break such a betrothal. "I'm sorry mate, for what it's worth."

Draco stood up and sighed heavily. "I know, just take care of her, okay?"

"You know I will...Merlin! I have a sister!" Theo smiled happily and Draco returned the sentiment. Theo was a good friend and he'd always been alone...now he wouldn't be, he'd have Hermione and she would take good care of his friend.

"I'll talk to you soon."

Theo nodded and waved his friend off, hoping that Draco could figure out the mess he'd gotten himself into.

News had broken a few days later in the Daily Prophet that Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott were long lost siblings. Apparently Thoros Nott has drafted an amendment to his will in secret, revealing the circumstances surrounding his daughter's disappearance and acknowledging her as an heir, should Theo ever find out whom and where she was. Hermione had told her friends the evening after she and Theo had gotten the test results. Harry and the Weasleys were stunned speechless. Hermione explained about finding out she'd been adopted, even showing everyone the paperwork she'd discovered after the war.

"Why didn't you say something, Mione?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a bit put out.

Hermione shrugged it off. "Because I had no idea what it all meant. It didn't change anything...I still had no idea who my biological parents were...it was only by pure chance I realized that Theo and I might be related."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Is that why you disappeared for a week?" He gave his best friend a knowing look.

Hermione sighed unhappily. "It was part of it, but not all of it. I was seeing someone, but it didn't work out. He's moved on and so will I. I'd rather not get into the particulars, if that is alright."

Harry watched his friend closely and it seemed as if she was alright, but he knew his best friend. How good she was at compartmentalization when she needed to be. Harry wasn't an idiot and he had figured out who'd she'd been seeing pretty quickly. At first he was angry, but when he'd seen how much happier Mione seemed to be, he let it go. Now he was just angry, but not with her. Harry figured Lucius must have found out about Draco's relationship, and not wanting his son to be associated with a mudblood, he'd maneuvered Malfoy with Astoria. As far as Harry knew, the betrothal contracts had been signed, according to Blaise...who had been a bit off himself lately.

"Well, we will surely make Theodore feel welcome." Molly Weasley gave Hermione a firm hug. "Any family of yours is welcome, dearie."

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she hugged Molly back fiercely. "Thank you Molly. Theo's coming over tomorrow to discuss how we are going to release the information."

And release it they did...there was an immediate outcry as many witches and wizards lamented the fact the their very own War Heroine had been kidnapped as a baby...stolen away from her birthright. Harry and Ron had issued a joint statement in support of their best friend and her new found brother. When Lucius and Narcissa opened the Daily Prophet and saw the announcement, both looked shocked and dismayed...while Draco openly glared heatedly at both his parents.

"Perhaps you might want to send your heartfelt congratulations to Theo, Father...for finding his long lost Pureblood sister."

Lucius gave his son a disdainful look. "I understand your anger Draco, but there was simply no way we could hav known of Miss Granger's true identity...and there was absolutely no concession to be made about her blood status. You knew your mother and I would've never approved."

Draco looked over at his mother, whom to her credit, was shaking her head softly. "That's enough Lucius." Narcissa admonished her husband. "Whatever our reasons Draco, your Father is correct. You are a Malfoy, and as such could not be seen openly courting a Muggle-born witch."

"Except she's not a Muggle-born...she's a Nott. Sacred fucking 28!" Narcissa gasped at her son's use of foul language while Lucius just stared at his son reproachfully. Draco threw down his napkin and stomped out of the room angrily, fearing if he stayed much longer he'd hex one of his parents.

A few weeks passed and Theo had finally figured out how to add Hermione to the Nott family tapestry. There was a family spell he'd located in the Nott grimoires, and after much discussion, Hermione had finally agreed to adding herself to the Nott family tree.

Theo was so excited, he'd planned a small get together with close friends to celebrate the occasion. Hermione thought he was crazy, but she indulged him because she was starting to really love her brother and all of his strange quirks. The day of the party arrived, and surprisingly, everyone who'd been invited had showed. Harry came with the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva Mcgonagall as well as Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had decided last minute to attend, which initially was met with a scowling look from his sister. But Theo told Hermione not to worry about it, they would all be on their best behavior.

After refreshments were served, Theo and Hermione walked over to the tapestry and Hermione held her hand out for her brother, who recited the incantation, used his wand to cut into her hand with an episky, and watched as Hermione placed her bloody finger on the tapestry right next to Theo's name.

What happened next took everyone by surprise. Hermione gasped and collapsed, Theo catching her before she hit the floor. As the magic swirled and flowed around the tapestry, soon Hermione's name was added...it flowed brightly and a vision of Hermione's face was added next to Theo's. When Hermione stood up, finally getting her bearings...she looked up at Theo's face and he gasped in surprise. Hermione's back was to everyone, so he was the only one to notice the changes. His sister's once light brown hair was now darker, much like his own...but her eyes had changed from the cinnamon brown they'd always been to a deeper blue, just like their Father's...just like his own. A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he conjured a mirror and watched his sister gasp at the Nott features that were now evident. When she turned, everyone sucked in sharp breaths as they noticed the new Hermione Nott.

"Bloody hell, Mione!" Blurted Ron, "you look just like Theo now!"

Everyone chuckled at Ron's obvious lack of tact. Draco was standing there stiffly, trying not to give any of what he was feeling away. Soon though, the tapestry glowed again and loud gasps were heard around the room as Hermione looked back and noticed a line forming off her name...what in Merlin's beard?

Theo was shocked momentarily before his face cleared. Staring over his sister's shoulder, blue eyes met the grey of Lucius Malfoy and Theo raised his eyebrow mockingly while Lucius just looked like someone had kicked him in the gut. Narcissa had a faint smile on her face, as she noticed the stunned look of disbelief on her son's face.

"Theo?" Hermione looked at him slowly. "What?" Was all she could sputter out.

Theo smiled genuinely at his sister. "It seems as if you are carrying the next Nott Heir, Hermione."

Hermione gaped at her brother wide-eyed and then unconsciously reached for her stomach, clutching it in terror. Wide blue eyes locked onto stormy grey ones, and as she felt her grip on reality fall away she heard her name being shouted and then there was nothing but peaceful blackness.

When Hermione finally regained consciousness, she was lying down in her new bedroom at Nott Manor. Her brother was sitting on the bed next to her while Harry was over in the window seat, with Ginny seated firmly next to him. Moving her head to clear away the fog, Hermione gasped when she remembered what had transpired earlier. Staring up at her brother, he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Is it true?" Hermione whispered softly.

"I've called for the family healer, he should be here momentarily. Hermione, how did you not know you were pregnant?"

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she glanced over at her best friend who was watching her with nothing but calm acceptance on his face. "I've been so busy lately, and stressed...I didn't even realize that I'd missed my period." Hermione clutched her stomach and gasped again not wanting to give voice to the fact that all the Malfoy's has been present when the tapestry had revealed the news. "What happens now?"

"Well, it's up to you. I assume you want to keep the baby?"

Hermione sat back on her pillows stunned and bit her lip in contemplation. Did she want to keep this baby?Grabbing her stomach, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was no way she could not have this child. It was hers...her's and Draco's...but hers now. He was betrothed to another witch and she would be raising this child on her own.

"I think so. I'm so sorry Theo!" Hermione started crying in earnest, while her brother just shushed and held her tightly.

"There's no reason to apologize love. I will do whatever you need me to do and so will Potter."

Harry nodded once. "He's right Mione...Ginny and I will be here with you every step of the way."

Wiping her eyes inelegantly, Theo handed Hermione his handkerchief and she smiled her thanks. Blowing her nose and wiping the remaining tears, she inhaled on a shaky breath. "I have no idea how far along I am...I haven't had any symptoms..."

"Not every witch has morning sickness, Miss Nott." Stated the healer, as he walked into the room, followed by Malfoy and his parents. Hermione's face paled considerably as she looked over at Theo in anger.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione hissed, her hair sparking in her irritation.

Draco just smirked. "I am here to make sure you're alright, Granger."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "We both know why you're here Malfoy but this doesn't change anything. So please...just leave."

Draco shook his head and smiled softly. "I'm not leaving...you stubborn witch, so stop shooting fire daggers with your eyes." Looking at the healer, Draco nodded. "Please if you would Healer Higgs, I think we'd all like to know how our resident War Heroine is faring, yes?"

Hermione just glared hatefully at the blonde while Theo and Harry chuckled. Ginny seemed a bit flabbergasted by the situation, while Lucius and Narcissa were standing by the doorway, trying to remain inconspicuous. The Healer waved his wand and watched the tip glow blue. He cast a few more spells and smiled widely at the young witch.

"Congratulations Miss Nott, you are 19 weeks pregnant," at her shocked gasp, he grinned at the witch. "Everything appears to be normal, but you are a bit anemic so I'd like to place you on a vitamin tonic to boost your folate and iron as well as other essential nutrients. You'll need to keep your stress levels down and get plenty of rest. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Hermione just nodded dumbly, not bothering to look anywhere but the Healer, who seemed to understand her shock. "You are having a boy, Miss Nott...again congratulations." Hermione just nodded and fell back against her pillows in utter disbelief. The healer looked at Theo and handed him a few vials, telling him to bring his sister by St. Mungos the following week for additional tests. Theo thanked the Healer and turned back to his sister, who seemed to be staring out into space. When she finally regained her equilibrium, she openly glared at Malfoy and his parents.

"I would appreciate it if you would please leave. All three of you." Draco made to protest but Hermione shook her head emphatically. "You are betrothed to someone else Malfoy, so you'll excuse me if I make the decisions for myself and my son. If I hadn't found out I was Theo's sister, I'd still be pregnant and raising this child alone. Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?"

Fierce blue eyes glared hatefully at the older blonde man who managed to look both contrite and disdainful at being addressed in such a way. When the man didn't refute what the younger witch had stated, Hermione waved her hand in anger and transported all three of the Malfoy's off the Nott property, past the gates in a flash of raw power. The wards locked down in an instant and Draco was left standing outside the main gates, staring in awe at his little witch's awesome display of magic before reality finally set in as he turned on his parents and howled at them in anger.

"This, is all your fault!" He screamed at both parents. "I gave up the witch I loved because of what was expected of me! I'm done! I won't lose my son over this...do you hear me Father! You fix this now! Or I swear on my magic, I will burn every last Malfoy property down!" And with a crack like thunder Draco Malfoy disapparated, leaving his parents standing there completely stunned.

The next week Theo had taken Hermione in to see the family Healer, and unsurprisingly Draco was there as well. Hermione ignored him completely, until they reached the exam room and the Healer asked if she would like to see the baby. At her nod, Healer Higgs cast a spell and an image appeared above Hermione's stomach of her baby. Her son! His tiny heart was beating and she could make out a few images, but the sound of his heart...caused her to gasp and tears to fall from her eyes. She looked over at Theo who was smiling widely, and then she felt a cold hand grasp her own tightly. Turning her head, she saw Malfoy sitting next to her staring at the image with absolute wonder on his face. She could see the tears forming behind his usually cold grey eyes and unthinkingly, she squeezed his hand back before pulling hers away.

The Healer told her he wanted to see her again in four weeks, gave her a few vials of vitamins and sent her on her way. Moving out into the waiting area, Hermione was beaming at her brother, who held her protectively. A voice cleared behind them and Hermione turned to face Malfoy, who was watching her warily. Hermione just glared and shook her head, stalking off towards the floo in righteous fury. Theo sighed and looked to his best mate, whose broken heart was clearly showing on his face.

"You alright mate?" Theo asked lowly.

Draco shook his head. "Father and Mother are angry and I'm furious at them. They've managed to get me out of my betrothal with Astoria, and I didn't ask for the particulars...as I frankly couldn't care less what concessions they had to make. But how do I make this right with Hermione? She won't talk to me at all..."

Theo clapped a hand on his friends shoulder. "She's hurt and angry mate, but she understands that this is your child too. I think you'll just need to show her that you want to be there with her, support her. I know my sister, and from what Potter tells me, she has an amazing capacity for forgiveness. I know she still cares for you."

"How do you know?" Draco looked more hopeful than Theo had ever remembered him being.

"Because I hear her crying when she thinks she's alone. She curses your name too...but she misses you. You broke her heart, Drake. It's going to take time to make this right."

Draco nodded sadly. "I know...just tell her not to give up on us. That I miss her like crazy...and I have everyday since I ended it. I never slept with Astoria. I haven't been with any witch but Hermione since we started seeing each other. Please tell her Theo."

Theo nodded. "I will let her know."

"Thanks mate, I owe you big time."

"Just make her happy Drake, and don't ever hurt her again. And fuck! If by some miracle she forgives your sorry arse, don't ever choose your parents over her again, or I will avada you where you stand...got it?"

"Got it mate...no worries...I won't ever put anyone or anything before Hermione again. I love her."

"I know...look, I'd better go check on my highly hormonal sister. She may not be having any morning sickness, but her cravings are driving me barmy. Apparently there are these Muggle ice cream flavors...Ben and something or other...she's eating a pint a day...I swear!"

Draco chuckled. "Well...I do have a bit of a sweet tooth, so it's no surprise my son would be craving sweets."

Theo laughed at his friends smug, proud grin and moved over towards the floo. "I'll talk to you later, Drake." With a nod and a flash of green, Theo found himself back inside the drawing room of his ancestral home, moving towards the place he knew his sister would be.

Sure enough, Theo found Hermione ensconced in the main library, reading a book on magical law when he walked in. Calling for Flixy, his house elf, he asked her to bring them lunch and the elf nodded brightly, 'popping' out of the library.

"You must have been talking to Malfoy for a while." Hermione said tightly, trying not to let her irritation show.

"Yes, he wanted to talk to you, but I get it Sis. However, I thought you'd might like to know that his betrothal with Astoria is over."

Hermione's head whipped up so fast, Theo almost chuckled at the sight. Her eyes narrowed momentarily before she shrugged indifferently. "Why should I care?"

Theo sat down and reached for his sister's hand. He didn't want to get involved in her love life, but blast it all to Hades, he knew it would be best if she could just get over her stubbornness and try and work things out with his best mate. "Draco told me to tell you a few things. First, he's truly sorry for how things ended." At Hermione's scoff, Theo just shook his head in warning. "Lucius found out he was seeing you, I don't know if you knew that. But Lucius threatened to harm you if Draco didn't end it." At Hermione's wide-eyed look, Theo just nodded sadly. "Lucius Malfoy is a right bastard, and I'll understand if you never want to have anything to do with the man...but Draco loves his parents and despite their issues I know Lucius and Narcissa love him too. Lucius is never going to change his prejudiced ways, and Draco, despite everything, wanted his father's approval. But he actually threatened his parents after you banished them from our home...did I tell you that?" Hermione just shook her head, stunned. "He swore on his magic that if Lucius didn't fix the mess he created, he'd burn all the Malfoy properties to ash."

Hermione giggled, and then full on belly laughed...just imagining Lucius Malfoy's face...now that she'd have loved to seen. "What else did the prat say?"

Theo smirked. "That he misses you, and he loves you." Hermione's eyes got huge and tears started falling down her cheeks. "He never slept with Astoria, he hasn't been with anyone since you, Hermione. Drake may be a self-serving git at times...but he's lost without you. Please just think about talking to him?"

Hermione sat back in her chaise and pondered what her brother had told her. She had to admit, even after everything that had transpired during the war, there was still so much of Pureblood customs she didn't care for, nor understand. She could very well imagine Draco taking the threat from his father seriously, however she could feel her anger pulsating, her skin crackling with magic. Standing up in blind fury, she looked at her brother, with her fists clenched and said ominously, "You get Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy here immediately. I think it's time I had a little chat with those two."

Theo nodded and smirked widely, wondering just what his sister had in mind for the Malfoy couple. Hermione, sending a quick patronus to Potter, watched as Theo went to the floo and called out Lucius Malfoy's study...the flames shooting green as they whisked him away.

Stepping out into the formal room Theo smirked when he noticed Lucius sitting behind his desk, while Narcissa was reading on the chaise by the window. When the floo sounded, Lucius looked up in surprise to see Theo walking out of the flames, and cleaning himself off with his wand.

"Theodore, what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Lucius sneered haughtily.

"My sister wishes to speak with the both of you at your earliest convenience. I must warn you, she just recently found out about the threats you made on her life...when you discovered that she was seeing Draco. She's not exactly thrilled...and her magic...well..." Theo grinned evilly, "is getting stronger by the day."

Lucius visibly flinched at the reminder of how Miss Nott had, in a pique of fury, deposited himself, his wife and son, off of the Nott property. He looked at his wife, who had a gentle smile on her face. If it hadn't been for Narcissa's cunning and forethought, the Malfoy name might've been tarnished beyond any hope of repair. Lucius stood regally and adjusted his robes, taking his wife's hand and together, they followed Theo back through the floo, towards the Nott library. When they entered, Lucius' eyes widened at the very formal looking witch who was glaring at him in open dislike. Her gaze softened minutely when it fell on his wife and she gestured for both of them to take a seat.

Theo sat down next to his sister, who looked every bit a proper Pureblood princess in her formal witch's robes, looking haughtily down at the two Malfoy's. "Thank you for coming so expediently." Hermione sneered. "I felt it was prudent to get this discussion out of the way. Theo has informed me that Draco's betrothal to Miss Astoria Greengrass is no longer an issue, and while I'm happy that Draco isn't going to be forced into a marriage not of his choosing, I want to make it perfectly clear that I will not tolerate any machinations on his behalf in regards to my son." Holding her belly protectively, Hermione held the elder Malfoy's glare.

"That child you are carrying Miss Nott, is a Malfoy Heir...and as such, I am fully within my rights to make certain assertions for his well-being."

Hermione smirked evilly. "I was positive you were going to say something to that effect. So I've drafted a little something that you might want to have your family solicitor look over in his spare time."

Handing the pompous blond a folder, Lucius opened it and once he'd perused the contents, sneered in revulsion. "I most certainly will not agree to this!"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you will. You see Mr. Malfoy, you threatened me...and while I'd imagine you didn't much think about the consequences of such threats...as you thought I was a lowly mudblood after all...as it turns out...I'm a Nott, and therefore protected under all those same pesky antiquated pro-Pureblood laws you are so exactingly fond of."

Lucius' eyes narrowed spitefully. "And what is your point, Miss Nott?"

"Well, I'm a member of the vaunted Sacred 28 now, with all the rights and protections it affords. You threatened me...during a time I was pregnant with an heir of a Noble House. What do you think the probation board of the Wizengamot will think when that becomes public knowledge. It definitely won't help with your image, with all those hypocritical reformists in the Ministry, who are trying to redeem their tarnished reputations...especially when they find out what you've done. You threatened a War Heroine, noted past Muggle-born...now member of the Sacred 28. Do you suppose there is any scenario where this comes back favorably upon you?"

Lucius' face reddened at the threats, while Narcissa just smiled inwardly at the little witch, who was schooling her husband in Slytherin tactics. "You can't prove I threatened you, Miss Nott. It's your word against mine..."

"And Draco's...or did you forget about you son. Do you suppose he will support your assertion over mine...the future mother of his son?" Hermione's smirk widened exponentially and she sat back, taking a dainty sip of her herbal tea.

Lucius just stared at the witch, who was blackmailing him spectacularly but he wasn't one to go down without a fight. "Draco would never go against myself nor his mother. I did what I needed to be done to protect the Malfoy family line from being polluted."

"And you'd do it again in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

Lucius just nodded and smirked triumphantly, but the look on the little witch's face gave him a moments pause. "Did you get all that, Harry?"

Suddenly in the corner of the room, Harry Potter appeared from underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Lucius paled, and his eyes glazed in hatred at the Boy Who Lived. "I heard it all Hermione."

"Excellent. I think we are done here. Please have your solicitor send back those papers signed by the end of the week Mr. Malfoy, or I promise this won't end well for you."

With that, Hermione stood up and walked out of the library, not missing the looks of glee from her brother and Harry, the look of respect from Narcissa and a look of utter fury from Lucius Malfoy.

A few days went by, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy sent back the paperwork signed and unaltered, which Hermione checked after running a few diagnostic scans herself. She filed the paperwork away in Theo's vault at Gringotts, her brother suitably impressed with her deft handling of Lord Malfoy. A few days later, Hermione received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy, applauding Hermione's handling of her husband and offering a heart-felt apology. Narcissa told Hermione exactly how the betrothal had been cancelled, and Hermione had to give Draco's mother credit, she was a consummate Slytherin to the core. It would seem that Draco wasn't the only one engaging in a secret relationship.

Draco had shown up at Nott Manor when he'd learned from his own father, how his little swotty witch had blackmailed Lucius into signing all major rights away to his own grandson. Draco was both impressed at Hermione's cleverness, and incensed that she would do something so underhanded as to remove him from his son's life. When he was shown to the library by Flixy, he was amused to see Hermione eating a pint of ice cream, moaning at the taste as she licked the spoon obscenely. Remembering the several occasions when his witch had used that talented tongue around his cock, had him hardening uncomfortably.

Hermione looked up and smirked wickedly at Draco, who just glared at her in response. Theo chuckled and offered his mate a seat, and then quietly left the room.

"I can't believe you had the utter gall to remove me from my son's life Granger." Draco scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked a folder to Draco and watched as he read through the documents. His eyes widened comically before he looked up and smirked in appreciation at his diabolical witch who was sucking on her spoon with relish.

"I'd never cut you out of your son's life you pompous prat. However, I won't allow Lucius bloody Malfoy to hold any sway over this child...and I will not live at Malfoy Manor under any circumstances. Nor will my son."

"Our son, Granger. And I would never ask you to live there, you have to know that."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know what to believe anymore where you're concerned Malfoy. I know we didn't start our relationship out with permanent intentions. But somewhere along the way...I fell in love with you, and you fucking broke my heart." Hermione growled and Draco's eyes widened at the use of profanity.

"I know." Draco came over cautiously and took Hermione's hand in his. "If it's any consolation, I broke my own heart too...Merlin witch! Did you consider for even one moment that I didn't want to give you up?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "How was I supposed to think that Malfoy? You've made it very clear over the years just what you've thought about me."

Draco nodded and bowed his head in shame. "But that changed...it did!" At Hermione's look of incredulity. "I fell in love with you too...despite what I'd knew would be expected of me...I couldn't help it...you bewitched me Granger...and I don't want to live without you in my life."

"Is this just because of our son?"

Draco shook his head, and smiled sexily. "No, you infuriating swot...it's because despite everything that's happened and everything we've been through...you're it for me. I don't want anyone but you...and that's never going to change. So even if you decide against being with me, I'm fully prepared to spend the rest of our lives winning you over until you can't resist my charms anymore."

Hermione giggled, causing Draco's smile to widen. "You always were an arrogant prat."

"Yes, my love...but I'm your arrogant prat."

Hermione chuckled and then gasped in surprise as she reached instinctively for her belly. Draco's face fell, as he reached for Hermione and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

Hermione smiled widely, tears leaking down her cheeks as she nodded and placed Draco's hand on her belly and held it there. He looked a bit confused until he felt movement under his hand. His eyes shot up to Hermione's and his smile could of lit up the world, for how brightly it shone. "Merlin, is that?"

Hermione nodded emphatically. "Yes! It's the first time I've felt Scorpius move..." just then their little one moved again, causing both of them to smile and laugh in joy. Draco's forehead rested against Hermione's as he stared into her eyes. Draco's eyes lit up at the name Hermione had picked for their son and he nodded his approval, whispering his son's name with reverence.

"I love you, so much. Please give me another chance."

Hermione's tears cascaded down her cheeks, but she nodded once...causing Draco to grasp her face in his hands as his mouth descended on hers with hunger. Tongues clashed as the kiss immediately deepened and Draco groaned at the soft feel of Hermione's lips against his. He held her tightly to him as he pulled away and breathed her in. As blue eyes locked with grey, Draco smiled softly and sighed in contentment. He didn't know when his witch would accept a formal courtship from him, but bugger it all he wanted to marry her immediately. He didn't want to give her another chance to get away again.

"Marry me."

Hermione gasped in surprise as her cheeks stained pink and she bit her lip in contemplation. She looked into emotive grey eyes that were filled with hope, love and adoration and she knew that whatever Draco Malfoy's faults were...he truly loved her and wanted to be with her.

"Okay."


End file.
